Complicated: A Janiel Fic
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: There is no way that Jade could be attracted to Tori's and Cat's ex-boyfriend Daniel. Sure he's cute, more pyhiscal, and has a great ass but why should she be thinking about him when she got Beck?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated: A Janiel Fic**

**By:** McLP

**Beat-Reader:** CrystalCastles

**Summary:** There is no way that Jade could be attracted to Tori's and Cat's ex-boyfriend Daniel. Sure he's cute, more pyhiscal, and has a great ass but why should she be thinking about him when she got Beck?

**Disclaimer:** I dont need to say this every fucking time but for all those who think I own the show, sadly I dont own Victorious. If I did, I would put shows like Gossip Girl to shame for all the sexual content,language, and massive drama. Just throwing that out there.

**Warning:** This is a Janiel fic. That means Jade and Daniel. This is the first of its kind so please all you Bade fans out there. I like the acid realtionship of the couple, hell I even read the fics about Bade if its good enough but dont bash this fic. I know Jade isnt a slut and wont go behind Beck's back. She may be that kind of person, who knows? None of you know the character first hand if your not the owner of the show. Plus this is my fanfic so I can do whatever the fuck I want. Dont like it? There's a back button baby and you only have to click it to avoid reading this. I work too hard to get a bunch of flamers spamming my reviews saying this is crap wihtout being a tad bit constructive about my writing.

**-Complicated-**

There is no way in hell that Jade would be attracted to Daniel. One, he used to be with Cat. Thats her best friend and a best friend wouldnt date a best friend ex, its like having sloopy seconds. Two, he used to be with that Vega girl. Now Jade shouldnt be attracted to him at all since she found out that Daniel was her ex. Jade shouldnt even be around him or even consider him as a friend. But in the short time span of Cat's realtionship she had to put up the front.

They all went out and did double dates. Cat with Daniel and Jade with Beck. They had loads of fun and memories but Jade didnt try to act nice. She was blunt, she spoke what came to mind. She wasnt going to lie, she wasnt going to put on some show just be on his good side. He was just Cat's boyfriend at the time. Cat never had a boyfriend in her life but here comes boyfriend-stealing Tori. Tori had to ruin it for Cat. Jade was happy for her that she knock the living daylights out of the girl for doing it but still was miff that the red-head still consider her a friend.

Tori did the same thing to her Beck and boy, does she know how to keep a grudge. She wouldnt forgive Tori no matter how many times she said she wasnt attracted to Beck that way. Why wouldnt she? Beck was the best boyfriend and lover that anyone can have. He was loyal, caring, and kind. A little bit too kind for Jade but all in all, he was hers. Sure there realtionship have bumps in the road, they wasnt perfect. The nickname of the Perfect couple is just a fluke. They were clearly not perfect in no shape or form. Proof?

"Why do you keep staring at Vega's ass like that?" Jade hiss at her boyfriend for more then 3 years. "Hello, my eyes are here! Pay attention to your girlfriend for once!"

Thats the all time proof of their acid realtionship, Jade always assume that Vega or any other girl in Beck's view automatically makes him gulity for staring or looking or even thinking about being with them. Jade couldnt help it but accuse the point over and over. It was always the straw that broke the camel's back.

Beck glare at her with anger in his brown eyes, clearly he was in no mood for talking about this for the hundredth time. It was the most common thing he had heard coming out of her mouth ever since Tori had kiss him. Now its Vega this and Vega that when the poor brunette is doing nothing but picking up books! Tori,Jade,Cat, and Beck were all assigned to clean up the room after class. They all didnt volunteer for such hard labor but their teacher insisted since all four of them wouldnt stop 'disrupting' the class. They were texting under the table, no big deal. At least they didnt get their phones taken away. Now adding on to Beck's stress, his grilfriend would bring back Tori again.

"I wasnt staring at her ass,Jade." he made his point clear not taking his eyes off of her. "I was seeing if anything else need to be pick up around here."

"Apperently your eye-sight was there a little bit longer then usual." Jade aruge back. Once she get started, she couldnt stop.

"Apperently, my girlfriend is making an ass out of herself. Yet again."

"I am not making an ass out of myself, Beck." Jade felt her cheeks flush with both embrassment and anger. How dare he even call her that! But she was asking for it.

"You just need something to aruge about," he scoff as he slam the chalkboard eraser back on the easel making a white cloud of chalk appear. "Just admit it, Jade. You're jealous, there's nothing to be ashame about it."

"J-Jealous?" her eyes nearly pop out from her head. She really couldnt wrap her mind with this new crap Beck is spitting. "What gives you the nerve to say I am jealous of-of-!" She rudely gesture her hand and nearly spat her next words. "That!"

Suddenly both Cat and Tori stop what they were doing and listen into yet another Tori-center arugement from the school's Worst Couple.

"Its obivious,Jade! Just admit it for fuck sake!" Beck crossed his arms and met Jade's glare.

"I'm not admitting to anything. And I am not going to stand here and be insulted by my own boyfriend because he was clearly staring at Vega's skinny ass!"

"Hey! My ass is not skinny!" Tori furrow her brows in a glare. Jade gave her a threatning look which made Tori think about rearrange her face.

After a few tense moments, Jade just huff and mutter something under her breath then took her leave. She didnt care that Cat call out to her about they were not being close to done. She didnt even hear Beck's apology to Tori for Jade's repeative behaviour and actions towards her. Jade kept walking til she was out of the high school. She welcome the cool spring air as she let out a heavy sigh. Not only did she lose her ride, she might lose Beck again. She didnt even want to think about it.

Stressing as it may be, Jade was far from perfect. She find joy in other people pain and misery without even thinking about the consequences afterwards. Some people deserve whats coming to them. Others did not but Jade did it anyway just because she can.

She rub her shoulders as she began to walk down the familiar path to her house. She wont reach her house til dark but it beats having to deal with Beck lecturing her about the constant Tori thing over and over. She shouldnt have to apologize every damn time when she loose her cool. Its just that, deep down. In that tiny little place where she had a 'heart', where she actually cares. She really is jealous of Tori. Her latina descent. Her long, golden-brown hair cascading in curls down to her shoulders. Those eyes, those cheekbones, those legs, hips, tits, and ass. She was a goddess in human form. She was flawless from head to toe. She can even look good in a garbage bag for christ sake!

Jade push the thoughts from her mind as she continued to walk with her head down. She didnt dare cry about it. No matter how much it hurts that one day Beck eyes would really open to the fact that Jade wasnt good enough for him and Tori was the one, it just made Jade feel lower then shit.

Suddenly she bump into something or more like someone. She gave a scowl to the person without even looking at the starled face.

"Move it!" she growl but before she could get a good few inches away from the person. He felt a sstrong hand wrap around her arm, stopping her.

"Um, excuse me." The guy look at her. Jade just furrow her brows into another scowl as she pull her arm away. She didnt have time for this, she wanted to go home.

"What?" the words came out of her mouth harshly.

"Arent you Jade? You know, Cat's friend?"

Jade eyes widen as she took a really good look at the guy before her. Short spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin. The voice was more deeper and sensual but she knew instantly on who it was.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah," Daniel smiled. "Its nice to see you again even though you might be mad at me."

She should be mad, furious actually but by the way he caught her off guard with his sudden apperance all she can do was stare. Daniel raised his eyebrow at her silent action, he suspected her to lash out at him or even punch him square in the face but the only thing she gave him is silence.

"Jade?" he waved a hand in her face. She blink once then arrange her face back to the scowl she had from before.

"What do want?" Jade asked. She doesnt know why she even wasting words on him, she could walk away but she could hear him out for a little while.

"Uh, well. I dont know, to be honest." He laughed. Jade tried very hard not to blush or crack a smile. "I was just looking around for a few things then I was going to head back to my place. You?"

"Why do you care?" she rolled her eyes, avioding his gaze.

"I dont really...just trying to strike a conversation. Is all?"

"Well I dont want to talk to someone who was involved with a certain slut." Jade smirk, knowing that she hit a sensitive spot as she watch from the corner of her eyes to see Daniel's cheek flush with anger.

"Look, I told Cat. It was a innocent kiss. We just havent seen each other for a long time since she moved to Hollywood Arts. I had feelings for her and one thing led to another."

"Bullshit! You and that slut broke Cat's heart!" Jade turn around and thrusted a finger onto his chest, which she noted was quite muscular then before. "And you had the ordasity to text her about missing a date! Clearly once your lips touch a slut's that means buddy, you are done with Cat. Does somebody has to spell it in the fucking air for you to get through your thick skull?"

"Tori isnt a slut and stop calling her one. She's a good wholesome girl!" Daniel lean a little bit closer to Jade. She could smell mint and nicotine on his breathe.

"She is not! She's a fucking boyfriend stealer!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Have you ever took a good look at her! That tan skin, those brown eyes, those goddamn legs that fucking dont quit! She's like sex with legs and she gotten you-!" she thrusted her finger against his chest for good measures. "And Beck under her spell! Just one twist of her hips or one smirk and your dicks are set on fucking her!"

Thats when the tears began to spill from her eyes, just a couple. Jade didnt know what really have came out of her. She quickly wipe her arm across her face and turn away.

"Look," she began to suck in air as she tried to calm herself. She wasnt going to cry in front of this dickhead. "I dont care what happen between you and-" another deep breathe. "Tori but the fact that you cheated with her in front of my best friend. Is something I cannot let go. Now if you'll excuse me I have a long walk."

Before she could get away from Daniel, she felt a hand grab her arm again. This time instead of pulling away she just let him pull her back. Daniel force Jade to look at him in the eyes but Jade turn her head away.

"Jade, look at me." he ordered.

"No!"

"Jade, please." he begged. Jade sniffle, she needed to get away. Far away. That tough girl apperance was cracking under pressure. The countless arugements with Beck about Tori. Beck defending her like she was his girlfriend. The way he protects her from anything even Jade's wrath. If he had a choice to choose between the two girls life, she knew in a heartbeat that he choose Tori's. She was just that perfect. If anything it would be her and Beck being the perfect couple not her and Beck. Jade was no Tori, she couldnt be. She couldnt show empathy towards others or even sympathize for a mere minute. If anything she has low self-esteem that she likes to hide. Not even make-up could cover the scars she bore on her arms from 'playing' with her scissors.

"Jade." Daniel whin. Jade then turn around holding back the urge to break down right in front of him. She refuse to cry, she refuse to scream, she refuse to do anything out of character. Jade was tough. If she can put up with over years of trust issues with Beck. Then she can hold back the urge to have a major meltdown with the last person she want to be with right now.

"What do you care huh?" she mutter under her breathe. "I'm just a possive bitch that dont know how to trust people for one second. Why do you care? Why do you about Jade West, the bitch."

She close her eyes as they stung, she bit her lower lip as hard as she could. She really couldnt take it anymore. Beck and their realtionship. Tori being her perfectly flawless self. Her father not even giving her attention. And her mother's suicide. It was so sudden and quick. She slit her throat open and Jade was the one who walked in on her corpse, her blood soaking into the carpet, and her note. The note that made Jade open her eyes.

She instantly felt something moved across her cheek, she slowly open her eyes to see Daniel smiling down at her wiping away a few tears that leak out. Once he was done, he pulled Jade closer to his chest. She instantly smell cigarette smoke on him and laundry detergent. It smell nice, something new for a change. Jade shut her eyes halfway, deeply breathing in the scent of him.

"I care because I am still somewhat your friend right?" he said in a unsure way. "Truthfully, I never like to see a pretty girl cry." Jade scoff, she was plent of things but pretty wasnt on the list. She couldnt remember a time when Beck called her pretty and meant it. Sure he said it with his lips but she couldnt see it in his eyes.

"Dont waste your words on me." She push herself off of him as she starighten herself up. Daniel took the time to look at brunette with streaks. She was beautiful but Daniel couldnt do a thing about it, she was off-limits. Taken with a non-appericative boyfriend. Daniel find it hard for himself not to punch the guy in the face for even thinking about another girl let alone set his eyes on one. He couldnt believe he was thinking about her like that. Having her with him,holding hands, kissing,fucking...He tried to push that last thought out.

"Look, I got to go." Jade announced once she gotten herself together. The usual anger returning to her voice. He stare at her for a few moments having no clue what to say or add. Jade began to walk away until Daniel caught her again.

"I'll drive you."

A/N: Ok...Since its 3am and I am madly depress...I will make this a two-parter. So next part would be the much awaited Lemon! Janiel style! Hope I wasnt too OOC and Jade's problem would be explain in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Last Time On Complicated-**

_"I care because I am still somewhat your friend right?" he said in a unsure way. "Truthfully, I never like to see a pretty girl cry." Jade scoff, she was plent of things but pretty wasnt on the list. She couldnt remember a time when Beck called her pretty and meant it. Sure he said it with his lips but she couldnt see it in his eyes._

_"Dont waste your words on me." She push herself off of him as she starighten herself up. Daniel took the time to look at brunette with streaks. She was beautiful but Daniel couldnt do a thing about it, she was off-limits. Taken with a non-appericative boyfriend. Daniel find it hard for himself not to punch the guy in the face for even thinking about another girl let alone set his eyes on one. He couldnt believe he was thinking about her like that. Having her with him,holding hands, kissing,fucking...He tried to push that last thought out._

_"Look, I got to go." Jade announced once she gotten herself together. The usual anger returning to her voice. He stare at her for a few moments having no clue what to say or add. Jade began to walk away until Daniel caught her again._

_"I'll drive you."_

**Warning:** This is a Janiel Fic. That means no Bade whatsoever. It means Jade and Daniel are going to do things...dirty things. If you dont like it, there's a back button. Click it. This would contain lemons. I would apperciate all you readers out there to not waste your time or mines writing reviews critizing on Jade West character when you guys dont even own the damn show. I mean this is my fic. I could say that Jade is a lesbian for all I give a damn and a reason she dates Beck is in order to hide it. Just an example to get a point across, if you dont like the couple that is focus on here then dont read it! I do apperciate those that did wrote a review and fave but please this is the first fic of its kind so...be gentle and constructive flames please? Thanks.

**-Complicated-**

"This is your house?" Daniel asked as they pull up in the half circle driveway. The house was a mansion compare to Daniel but to Jade, she didnt like to think of her home loke that. It was just a large house with a pool. A very common house that people would normally see out in the suburbs.

"Yeah? Its a house nothing special about it." Jade mumble as she took off her seatbelt. She open the door to get out then she notice that Daniel was doing the same thing. "What are you doing?"

"Walking a lady to the front door." he replied jokingly. "I want to come inside too, if its not a problem."

It was a problem then yet again it wasnt. Her father was putting in long hours at work, the nanny wasnt in today so Jade had the house to herself. She had invited Beck and Cat over a couple of times before when she didnt feel like being alone. In the same house where her mother killed herself. The whole thing sent chills down her spine, today was not the day to be alone. On the bad side, she was inviting a cheater inside her home, Jade wiegh the options in her head then figuring she got nothing better to do then lock herself in her room til sunrise, she said something that she never thought she would say.

"Sure, whatever." Jade shrug it off as she walked to the door. She fish into her pocket to pull out her keys and open the see-through glass doors. Once inside, Dnaiel took in the lavish foyer. He never suspected Jade to live a a life like this, he kinda assume that she would be just like him. Living in a low-income house with a small backyard.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Daniel complimented. "Didnt know you would live like this."

"Yeah, its nice I guess." Jade shrug her shoulders again as she made her way up the staircase. Daniel hesitated on following her but Jade gave him a look. Their eyes stare into each other as Jade rolll her eyes making a gesture for him to follow her. Daniel oblige as climb the stairs with the mysterious engima. They made it to the second floor which was carpted, a long halway strecth out to a another door that leads to a balconey.

Jade walked to the second door on the left, on the white door a little sign with her name and tiny little scissors on the edge of the handman sign. Jade walked into her room leaving the door open for Daniel. She breathe in the scented candles that has long been snuff out, Jade search for her lighter as she began to lit the various candles place in her room. Her walls were painted black, her bed was decorated in black silks, she had a large bookcase pile with dark novels that she enjoys, she has a desk that have various scissors spread out along with paper and her laptop, she had a window with the curtains closing it, and her closet was open to her clothes.

"Um, nice room." Daniel spoke as he took in everything of Jade's room by standing in the doorway. It was something that he predicted. Dark and gloomy, just like the girl. Jade rolled her eyes after finishing lighting the last candle in her room as she empty her pockets to spill the contents on her bedstand. She realized that her cell-phone battery was dead so she fish around the room for her charger.

"You know you can come in right?" she asked, still searching for the cord. Daniel hesitated then slowly enter taking more glances at the room. Finding that he was creep out by the massive amount of scissors she had laid out so casually on her desk, he turned his attention to her bookcase. Each of the books being a darker shade of greens, red, and blue. He finger them reading the titles in his head, each title was morbid and depressing. He found himself wonder what do Jade actually like instead of depressing book titles, candles, dark shade colors, and scissors.

"I see you like to read." he began a small conversation, something to get his mind off her strange enviroment.

"Everybody likes to read." Jade shrug her shoulders finding the charger and hooking up her phone. She then took the time to pull off her boots. "I dont think a boy like you would find Edgar Allen Poe to be of intrest." Daniel rolled his eyes. Of course she would say that. He did study the guy in one term for english, he really like some of his darker works but couldnt quite share his passion with anyone else. His eyes then caught onto a slick cover of a dvd, he pulled it out and eye the cover. Now this was interesting, he turn around and show Jade the dvd which to his surprise she blush.

"Edward Scissorhands?"

"Yeah, so?" Jade crossed her arms and she sat on her bed. "Its a good movie. One of Tim Burton's best films. I just like Johnny Depp's character that is all."

"Its a romantic movie,Jade." Daniel pointed out. He watch the film several times himself. He really cant remember the whole movie just that it was mainly about a guy with scissors for hands fell in love with a girl. A creepy yet heartwarming version of Beauty and The Beast.

"So?"

Daniel shrug it off as he place the dvd back in its place and join Jade on the bed. They sat together like that for awhile both of them unsure what to do. Jade began to believe she wasnt being a good host, normally when Cat comes over the two girls engage into a conversation about boys,school, movies, singing, music, and anything that came tumbling out of Cat's mind. When Beck was over, they usually make-out or watch a moive.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Daniel asked.

"Dont know," Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I really dont socialize with backstabbers."

"You know you really need to cut that out." Daniel glare at her.

"What?" 

"You constantly judge me over one little act, you cant hold that against me." Jade raise her eyebrow. "Or Tori. You cant expect what we did was just to hurt Cat. Can you honestly think I would do something like that to her?"

Jade thought about it. Would he cheat on Cat? What does he really have to gain from hurting her? Nothing thats what. He was just too good of a boyfriend.

"No."

"Then why do you accuse me of doing it? I just acted on impulse besides, Tori kiss me."

"I dont know ok? I just thought you would do it to hurt Cat. The way you kiss her, the way you hold her." Jade turn to face him with hate in her eyes. "Its like you wanted it more then Cat. So yes, I am inclined to be a bitch about it. Dont you even care about Cat?"

Daniel stood up in pure shock like he was slap in the face.

"Do I care about Cat?" repeating her words from her lips. "Yes, I do care about her! I did everything I can to be the best supportive boyfriend I can be!"

"Bullshit!" Jade stood up on the other side of her bed. She couldnt believe what Daniel was saying. He didnt care about Cat. He was just like Beck and her father. They say they care, they tried to put up the facade but she wasnt dumb. The same 'care' and 'love' that her father have shown was the same thing that killed her mother. Jade found herself getting upset again, the tough-girl side of her was starting to fade. "You never cared about her if you did then you wouldnt have cheated on her!"

"Why do you keep thinking its my fault? I love Cat!"

"The reason its your fault is because men like you and Beck are just like my father!" Jade scream. Daniel stop short of throwing another defensive comment as he watch the girl before him mouth open then shut close in shock.

"Your father?"

"Look its-" but before Jade could finish her sentence, she was cut off with Daniel swift action as he went on the other side of the bed and embrace her in a tight hug.

"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to talk about it Jade."

"No, its really my fault." Jade apologize which she rarly does especially towards someone like Daniel but she felt bad about her outburst. She really did it this time. Daniel was just defending herself. She would have to explain when she means explain it means she would have to tell him mostly everything. Leaving out the past countless visits to the threapist. Daniel cast her worried look. Jade took another breath seprating herself from his grip.

"A couple of years ago my father took in extra long hours at work. During the time it was just me and my mother, my father on the other hand work so many hours that he rarly comes home or even talk to us. One day after school, I caught my parents aruging about something. I couldnt really quite hear them or I really didnt care at the time but I knew something was wrong."

"Did they get a divorce?"

"No." Jade shook her head. "My mother tried to get my father to stop working so much. My father refused and simply went on a three week buisness trip. Mom didnt take it too lightly so..."

Jade pause not feeling too sure in sharing something she kept a sceret, she played with her fingers while searching for an proper way to tell how her mother died without breaking into a fit of tears. The horrid memory flash into her head, the bood, her mother eyes staring off into some far place, and the note. The note that told her everything about her father. The pain and the suffering her mother had to endure for the last few years ever since they had married.

Jade found herself clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Both she and her mother were ignored and treated unfairly. Jade's mother was always kind, always see the good in people, and was always loving. Her father however was just like her. Cold, gaurded and cruel. She didnt want to be like her father so she decided to date Beck. He was her close friend at the time and seem to listen to her so she went with it. Everything was going fine until Tori Vega came into the picture making Beck turn his attention to someone else. Wasnt she special?

"You dont need to explain." Daniel smiled gently. He made another advance towards her to hug her close but Jade back away. She wasnt use to other males hugging her except for her friends or Beck.

"No, I do. It sucks having to not say anything about it." Jade began to rub her temples. "I mean I been having all these feeling bottle up for so long. I'm surprise I dont have a fucking ulcer!"

"Yeah, you're right." Daniel joked while Jade shot him an angry look. He shot his hands up in a defense mode.

"I know and I didnt mean to put all of that on you. Its none of my buisness but I was trying to help a friend."

"I understand. Friends?" Daniel extended his hand towards her. Jade stare at it then look at him to see if he was going to snatch it away or do something stupid but he only smile at her. She slowly took it, feeling how warm his hand was. It was different to feel his hands around her own. It feel safe and secure like the hugs he gave her. Jade found herself looking at the man who has shown her nothing but kindness when she was being rude. He didnt strike her and he had every right to defened himself but she could tell that he didnt mean to call her such things out of hate but concern. He only wanted to help. Why she kept doing this to people, Jade doesnt even know. It was something that she could have pick up from her father.

"I'm sorry, Jade." he spoke softly.

Thats when Jade found herself crying, literally sobbing. She clutch herself onto Daniel's shirt as she continued. Daniel didnt know what to do at first since the action caught him off gaurd but he rub Jade's back and tried to calm her down.

"I dont want to end up like my mother...she died Daniel...she died and my father didnt give a shit..." Jade sob into his shirt not caring if she got it soaking wet. Daniel body tense up when she mention this. He didnt know. He didnt know that Jade was going through so much and choose to keep it a sceret.

"D-did you tell Beck?" he find himself asking her, unsure if her significant other known too. If he did, he wasnt being supportive about it.

Jade shook her head in his shirt as she let out a few more cries before explaining.

"I-I wanted to be sure he was the one, y-you know? But I was wrong as the years went by he was just like my father in every aspect. Ever since Tori came into view."

Daniel moved his hand to tilt Jade chin up making her face him. He looked into her watery brown eyes brimming with tears. He suddenly lean closer to her face so that he smell her breathe, it smell like cherries which Daniel didnt expect but he made a bold move. He brush his lips against Jade then apply pressure onto them into a light kiss.

They stay like that for a moment. Jade was both stun and lost in the kiss while Daniel was trying to make the best of it. Jade didnt know why is he kissing her. Was it because of her mother or was it because of Beck? The question swirl around her head as Daniel hold them tight against each other. A familiar heat began to arise in Jade's cheek and belly.

She was the first one to break contact and look at him. This time Jade actually look at Daniel for the human being he is and not the man who ruined her best friend love life.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, breathless.

He shrug his shoulders and gave Jade a silly grin as he press their foreheads together.

"I dont know it seem like the right thing to do." was all he said before stealing another kiss. This was wrong, very wrong. Jade couldnt lie to herself that Daniel wasnt good looking. He was sexy. His laugh, his grin, his face, his eyes, everything about Daniel turned Jade on. Then Jade made a bold move herself, she quickly push herself in for another heated kiss. Both of them were shock by this.

Soon enough their kiss turn into them feeling their bodies and then their clothes soon forgotten. Jade laid underneath Daniel naked as she continue to kiss his lips, she moan and buck her hips against his erect manhood not wanting this moment to stop.

"Danny..." she moaned his name from her bruise lips. Danny groaned ontop of her as he had his hands on her breasts. He then applied his lips onto them, sucking and biting causing Jade to arch her back in pleasure. Jade wrap her legs around his hips as she tried to push herself against him cuasing friction. She wanted him inside her so badly that she would do anything for it to happen.

Daniel knew what Jade wanted and he wanted it just as badly. He steadily poistion himself and enter inside her tight wet folds.

"Danny...Oh...Ahhh.." she grip onto to his shoulders as he thrust inside of her. She cried out his name and began to meet his thrusts. The two continued on like that until Daniel came inside her with Jade following after. They lay together in a mess of of sheets until sleep came. For the first time in her life Jade found something that she couldnt find anywhere else. She found peace.

Moments later Jade woke up to the sound of her phone going off, she push Daniel off lightly next to her as she reached for her celluar device. She flick it open in a swift move as she read the text from Beck.

**Hey look, srry about b4. Want 2 meet 4 smoothies?**

Jade read the message over and over without much thought she text him back. She laid back onto her bed looking at the man she just made love with. Biting her lower lip, a thought crept into her mind.

_Looks like things got a bit more interesting..._

**-Fin-**

**A/N: **I know everyone was expecting a big,steamy sex scene but I wasnt actually feeling the vibe. So maybe in another one-shot. Thanks for the adds, reviews, and faves. Mitchi-Chan loves you. There is a poll on my homepage to vote on for which other fiction I should tackle. It would be a one-shot and the ratings would range to T-M. Check out my other Daniel romance called Petting Cat's Kitty! Its a Caniel fic! CatxDaniel. Crystal Castles and I are making a Taniel one! A title is still in the works but it would be out soon!


End file.
